


The Little Lion, the Overworked Aide, and the Cot

by dovecandies (orphan_account)



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick!Alexander, alex is sick, its night guys, john is really tired, okay yeah im done, thats as plain and simple as it gets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dovecandies
Summary: This is a quick short historic Lams fic that I pretty much pulled out of thin air and managed to make work with what little ideas I had. It was all I could manage at the moment, and my friends really enjoyed it!This contains a sick!Alexander and a tired!John





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted on Amino on the 30th of December, 2016, before being posted here.

John sorted through the letters before him, not realizing there was someone behind him until he heard a quiet cough. Quickly, he turned around and saw a sickly auburn haired man watching him.

“Alexander!” John snapped, voice quiet and harsh,”You’re supposed to be resting right now!”

“Couldn’t… rather work…” he mumbled, leaning against the wall. Alexander was barely conscious.

“No, you are not working in this condition.” John scolded, rising to his feet and gently grabbing Alexander. “Come on. You’re going back to bed.”

“Oh, but John!” despite his ill and weakened appearance, Hamilton swung his arm around John, grabbing his blonde hair and bringing him down to his level flirtatiously.”You know I won't be able to rest. I simply can’t.”

“Alexander…” Laurens sighed and shook his head,”Alexander you need the rest. You’re ill and barely awake right now.”

“But John-”

“No buts.” he interrupted, frowning.”You’re going to bed and that’s final. You haven't slept in days, and you need rest. You’re barely functioning and you’re just-...” his voice faded and Alexander pouted before smirking.

“C’mon John. Lemme work a little… then maybe I can… ya know…”

“No, Alexander. Just… you’re going back to bed.” he said, allowing Alexander to use him as support. As soon as the two of them stepped towards the bed, Hamilton slumped into him, his red curls falling into his face.

“See! You should be resting. You’re not strong enough to be walking around and- and- and working and just-”

“John, I'm fine.” he insisted miserably, going to take another step towards the bed, on his own this time, and collapsing to his knees.

John quickly grabbed him,”Shit, Alexander be careful.” he frowned at him, holding him in his arms while he tried to regain some strength

Alexander smiled weakly and he brought himself to his feet, John joining him and looking down at him with a long sigh.”See? I’m just fine.”

“Alright, but you still need the rest. You’re deprived of it…”

“I can't.” Hamilton repeated, in a bit more of a saddened tone.

“Alexander you need- oh…” he froze when he saw the expression on his face, frowning a bit as he assisted him to bed. He knew exactly why he couldn't sleep. It was those dreams- no not dreams. They were memories of his mother, from when they had been sick.

John knew all too well. He brought Alexander into a gentle embrace and he sighed,”Alright… I'll lay down with you for the rest of the night I suppose. Just lemme blow out the candle and put all my work away.”

Laurens turned away and blew out the candle, but before he had the chance to put his things away, Alexander tugged him back to the bed and brought him close. He buried his face into Laurens’ shoulder and carded his hand through his long blonde hair.

“Alexander-”

“Shush… lemme just have this. Please.” Hamilton’s voice dripped with exhaustion and John sighed, relaxing and allowing the shorter man to cling onto him.

Without realizing it, Hamilton had started falling asleep, which made John smile.”Ah… finally… he’s asleep…” he murmured, kissing his forehead and holding him with a sigh.”Rest well, Alexander. You need it…”


End file.
